The present disclosure relates to a piezoelectric device package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric device package capable of solving a frequency matching problem due to a temperature deviation by accurately measuring a temperature of a piezoelectric device, and a method of fabricating the same.
A quartz vibrator is commonly known as a quartz oscillator and is fabricated by forming electrodes of a conductive material such as Au or Ag on both surfaces of a thin quartz vibrator. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, deformation force occurs due to an electrostrictive effect, and vibrations occur by the deformation force. When the vibrations occur, a voltage is generated in the electrode by a piezoelectric effect. In this case, a frequency depending on the vibrations is determined depending on dynamic properties or a size of the thin quartz vibrator. Generally, the thin quartz vibrator is stable with respect to a change in temperature, or the like, and has a very high Q value.
In order to control a frequency in a mobile communications apparatus using these properties, the quartz vibrator is used. The quartz vibrator should maintain a stable frequency constant with respect to a change in an external temperature in a wide use temperature range.
However, the quartz vibrator may demonstrate frequency change characteristics with respect to an actual temperature. Therefore, a quartz vibrator having more stable and accurate characteristics by including a compensating circuit compensating for a frequency depending on the temperature to decrease a change in the frequency depending on the temperature may be implemented.
The following Related Art Document (Patent Document 1) relates to a piezoelectric device and a method of fabricating the same.
The following Patent Document 1 uses a temperature measuring device in chip form, unlike the present disclosure, such that precise correction of a frequency of a piezoelectric device depending on a temperature, which is possible in the present disclosure using a temperature measuring device in a thin film form, is impossible.